We're Free
by AnimeIceFox
Summary: Eren finally makes it to the ocean, after all this time. This is a darker fic, there are some mentions of deaths. This was written some years ago, so it isn't canon. But I hope you still will enjoy.


_Hello, I wrote this story about 2 years ago. It was an idea that a friend of mine and I were tossing around for a while. It ended up being a lot darker than expected. But, seeing as it is SNK... I think the darker tone works. I just finally felt like sharing it. Let me know what you think, I have a lot of mostly finished Jaws crossovers that are a bit more light-hearted in the works._

 **We're Free**

Eren stumbled forward over the debris that surrounded him, unable to really focus on the bodies that were scattered across the terrain. He winced as his foot caught on something that causes the wound on his side to pull in an unpleasant way and begin to bleed once more. There was a roaring in his ears that he couldn't quite place as he began climbing up a hill, nearly falling a couple times from the shifting sand beneath his boots as he climbed.

His eyes briefly paused on a prone form in the sand, their body mangled to the point that there was no question about whether they were alive or dead. But the blonde hair streaked with blood made Eren's stomach roll, tears stinging his eyes as he turned away. Eren sat down next to the still body, feeling the tears beginning to tumble down his face. He reached out to that blonde hair, ignoring how his hand trembled with more fright than exhaustion. His hand gently turned the head toward him so that he could look at the face only to choke again on a sob.

"A-Armin…" Eren's voice stuttered, his brain-searing him with the look of horror that was on Armin's face.

Eren quickly turned his head away his eyes screwing shut as his hand rest on Armin's face and gently moved down, smoothing out his features into a look of peace. Eren carefully pushed up off the sand, his feet sinking in the sand as he began to limp away. Hearing something in the air and having the need to see it with his own eyes. He started to climb the slope again.

Continuing to climb ever higher, the noise almost became deafening.

When he finally reached the top, he looked up and couldn't stop the gasp of air that filled him as he was struck at the beauty.

"The sea…" He whispered, unable to even hear his own words over the thunderous crash of waves as they beat endlessly against the shore.

The sun was low in the sky, on its way to setting then, the rays streaking the sky deep orange and reds, haloing it with gold. While the water almost looked like it was liquid gold, churning into a deep black.

He staggered forward, needing to feel that water, to know exactly what it must feel like, needing to know if it was filled with salt like Armin said.

Eren froze, choking on a sob as he thought of Armin. Knowing that Armin was not too far away lying there in the sand and missing half his body. But thoughts of his last friend only served to remind him of someone else that he had lost, someone even more precious. He couldn't help himself, as he reached up and gently ran his fingers over the soft wool scarf, redder than it has ever been with his blood smeared across it.

Eren didn't know how long he stood there like that only that the sun was even lower in the sky now, just barely skimming the horizon and lighting the sky even more in a fantastic array of hues. Eren pushed forward, almost to the point of running until he heard the splash of his soles and the cold wetness seeping into his toes. Eren was gasping at this point, clutching his side and trying vaguely to stop the persistent bleeding from the wound that was refusing to heal.

He sank down to his knees, almost crying out when the cold water seeped more into his clothes, his eyes fixating on the sun that was creeping ever more out of sight, being chased by a deep navy that crowded in on all sides. He could taste the salt on the air and in the water as the waves hit him in the torso, another cry ripping from his lips as all the wounds that he had previously ignored seared with a burning agony. He watched as the blood stained the water red for a moment before it was whisked out to sea, making way for a new wave to hit him.

Eren didn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes anymore, he let them pour down his face as a mirthless chuckle burst from his lips.

"I finally made it…" He murmured, his voice laced with a hysteria that he hadn't fully realized was there. His hand reached up once more to clinch the scarf into his fist as he yelled out, trying to be heard over the waves. "I finally made it!"

The chuckles soon dissolved into sobs, Sobs that were easily hidden in the thundering waves. The sun was almost gone now and Eren could feel the dizziness set in from the lack of blood. He tipped backward, his body lying prone across the sand as he watched the darkness creep in around him.

"We did it, Armin." He murmured, his eyes clouded with an image of his dear friend. "Mikasa" he choked the name out feeling the tears sting his eyes again as her face came to him next, smiling gently like she always did when it involved Eren.

"We're free."

But no sooner had these words left his lips that he felt a searing pain in his legs. He bolted up, his eyes straining to see what it was that was attacking him in the darkness. His eyes grew wide as they caught sight of a dark shape coming out of the water, its skin shining in the last remains of light, its black eyes staring into his own as it bit harder on to his legs, dragging him back out to sea.

Eren began to thrash, the previous exhaustion from his battle with the Titans leaving him as the strange creature opened its jaws wide and chomped further up his legs. A scream tore loose of Eren's throat at the agony, feeling the rows of many teeth grind against his bones until they broke.

He was halfway in the water now, he tried his best to crawl away but the sand dissolved uselessly beneath his hands as the onslaught continued. He reached for his 3D gear only for his brain to recall that he had lost it long ago and he was weaponless against this new threat. He turned his head just in time to see those terrifying jaws opening wider, trying to swallow him whole. He wanted to call out, but he knew there was no one alive near him to save him. Water filled his lungs as he let out a scream as those jaws crashed down onto his chest, feeling his ribs crack under the pressure. He had a brief flash of memory, of being in a similar situation but with a titan as it ate him alive.

He coughed, blood and water gushing from his mouth as he was dragged further out to sea, the jaws opening once more and this time closing over his head, leaving him in complete darkness.

"I won't- I won't die here!" Eren choked, feeling the muscled throat push him down toward the waiting stomach.

"I'll kill you!" Eren shouted, flinging his broken arms out in front of him and pushed.

(BREAK)

The large great white shark was lazily making its way out to open water, content with the meal it was able to procure for itself when all of a sudden there was an immense pressure that built from within, expanding until the shark was torn to pieces an there standing in the waves was a 15 meter titan roaring out its rage.


End file.
